


[podfic] I Loved You Like The Fall Of Rome by pansexual_intellectual

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Animagus Lily Evans Potter, Animagus Regulus Black, Animagus Severus Snape, Aromantic Severus Snape, Asexual Severus Snape, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Blood Magic (Harry Potter), F/M, HP Animagus Fest 2021, James Potter Being an Asshole, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No Means No, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Regulus Black Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lily Evans looks at Regulus Black, across a vast, seemingly uncrossable, expanse, and thinksmaybe. Eyes lingering over green-and-silver, and a heartbreakingly beautiful boy amidst them all, she thinks,I wonder.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: HP Animagus Fest 2021





	[podfic] I Loved You Like The Fall Of Rome by pansexual_intellectual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Loved You Like The Fall Of Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295503) by [pansexual_intellectual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_intellectual/pseuds/pansexual_intellectual). 



> Thank you to [pansexual_intellectual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_intellectual/pseuds/pansexual_intellectual) for permission to create this podfic!
> 
> Rating notes: This story is rated Teen And Up Audiences, but in audio form (as a narrator), it leans a little more towards Mature, so please take this into account when listening.
> 
> Audio notes: I realized when I was almost done editing this podfic that, even though I recall looking up the pronunciation of "Sirius" several months ago and realizing I was pronouncing it wrong, I must have somehow found some incorrect information, since I did another double-check and realized that my "correction" was actually incorrect. I've therefore used a slightly different pronunciation, and hope it's not too distracting.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 01:24:12
  * **File type:** MP3, M4B, WAV, ZIP (of MP3 chapters)



### Streaming & Hosting

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/i-loved-you-like-the-fall-of-rome-by-pansexual-intellectual-read-by-bluedreaming-music/02%20i%20loved%20you%20like%20the%20fall%20of%20rome%20%28no%20music%29%20single%20file.mp3).

  * [Archive.org download options](https://archive.org/details/i-loved-you-like-the-fall-of-rome-by-pansexual-intellectual-read-by-bluedreaming-music)



**Author's Note:**

> Tag and summary notes: I kept the spirit of the original fanwork tags when posting this podfic, but adjusted them slightly to fit within canonical tags. I also used a modified summary, still directly based on the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading! This work is part of the HP Animagus Fest. 🐉
> 
> Please show our content creators love and support by giving them kudos 💕 and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [ You can check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates. ](https://hpanimagusfest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
